Snowzer Cheese
Snowzer Cheese is a type of Cheese that is capable of blowing up. It is not for eating because saliva activates the explosive function. It was invented in and manufactured in Snowzerland. History The Invention of Snowzer Cheese was just a mere accident. It all started when a simple Snoss farmer bought a barrel of Ditto to control his Cows' grazing field from being eaten by weeds. However, when he did apply the Ditto to the grass, the Cows ate the grass and the ditto. This made the cows go a little loopy because it was Ditto A. When he milked the cows, the milk turned out to be Green. The farmer processed the green milk into cheese because he thought that he discovered a great new food product. Sadly, he ate one slice of cheese, and a few seconds later, the farmer and his house blew up into flames and a cheesy mess. (The Farmer was Seriously Hurt and sent to the hospital) The Police later discovered the cause of the explosion, and Snowzer Cheese began to be produced for the Military, but later penguins began selling the cheese to other places outside the country and it spread from there. Variants Like Ditto, Snowzer Cheese has several variants. Snowzer Cheese A Snowzer Cheese A is made from Ditto A and makes a medium sized explosion that could usually blow up a normal house. This is an ideal weapon for a War Battle. Snowzer Cheese B Snowzer Cheese B is made of Ditto B and is Capable of blowing up several houses, or about half a manison. This is an Ideal weapon to blow up an Airplane with. Snowzer Cheese C Snowzer Cheese C is made of Ditto C and Snossberry Juice but is the weakest of all Snowzer Cheeses. It was found that It's Can't do any real Damage to anything, but it can give someone a really bad stomach ache for a whole week. This Cheese is mostly used for pranks. Snowzer Cheese Plus Snowzer Cheese Plus is made from Ditto Plus and is capable of blowing up a whole community. Only about 100 of these things have been made, but they aren't very useful unless you are in war. These things cost a bit more money than the regular Snozer Cheeses because of it's more destructive power. Super Snowzer Cheese Super Snozer Cheese is the most powerful Snozer Cheese there is. It is a combination of all Ditto A, B, and C to create this unforgiving weapon of mass destruction. It has the power to destroy an area the size of West Pengolia! Luckily, There is only ONE of these things in existance and is being held inside a super stong glass case at the Zurich Museum. It is the rarest Snozer Cheese and is Priceless. Involvement Snowzer Cheese is used by many Warriors, Soldiers, and other penguins for many purposes. It has become another way how explosive material can be made. Trivia *The Cheese Activates it's explosive function with Saliva. *To set off the cheese, lick it, and get outta there, In 5 seconds, it'll explode. *Snowzer Cheese is a national product of Snowzerland and is illegal for anyone to produce it outside of Snowzerland (according to Snoss authorities). *It can penetrate metal. *The Snossberry Juice used in the Snowzer Cheese C is what gives it it's Purpleish Color. *The Snozer Cheese tastes like regular Cheese. *Most of these Cheese Variants have been discovered by the RDA. *Pirates Love Snowzer Cheese, (and Stinky Cheese) as seen in this picture: *Here's Austin8310 using Snowzer Cheese. See How it looks like before hitting Fuut Ga. See Also *Snowzerland *Ditto